Haō Airen: El Amante Dragón
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Le llamaban el amante Dragón,porque tenia un extraño magnetismo que decia peligro por todas partes, sin embargo lejos de auyentarlo fue lo que más atrajo a Alexander Grayson del joven y para nada ingenuo periodista Jonathan Harker. Slash of curse raited M por muerte de un personaje


**Disclaimer: Drácula pertenece a Bram Stoker y a la BBC**

**Summary:Le llamaban el amante Dragón,porque tenia un extraño magnetismo que decia peligro por todas partes, sin embargo lejos de auyentarlo fue lo que más atrajo a Alexander Grayson del joven y para nada ingenuo periodista Jonathan Harker.**

**Pairing: Grayson/Harker**

**Advertencia: Slash y muerte de un personaje.**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

_**Presagio**_

La oscuridad de la noche era la unica compañia que respaldaba a aquellos dos hombres, a la luz de la luna en el puerto de Whitby desierto a altas horas de la noche era testigo de la conversación que mantenian.

—Las pruebas estan ahi no se que más quiere para convencerse—decia el hombre mayor de cabellos y ojos castaños

El joven de cabellos rubio acastañados y mirada perdida, no decia nada tan solo miraba a su interlocutor con incredulidad

—Es debil ante la luz del sol,es extraño y misterioso,además de la atención que le presta a su prometida ultimamente, señor Harker, estamos reconociendo que con estos sintomás tenemos a un vampiro en la capital londinense—hablo el mayor

El joven seguia guardando silencio,solo que esta vez su mirada ya no era de incredulidad

—Si usted desea la orden lo aceptara encantado en sus filas, un espía cercano a Grayson es lo que nos falta en este momento,no solo tenemos que seguir actuando con sabotajes y trampas debemos...—

—Matarlo—susurro el joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Calma**_

Esa noche había dormido con él, no era algo extraño, lo hacían a menudo, pero esa noche en particular había algo que le molestaba, no está seguro, pero  
sentía que algo podría andar mal consigo mismo.

Se removió incomodo entre las sabanas, no importaba de qué forma estuviera, no podía conciliar el sueño, hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante sobre su espalda.

—¿No puedes dormir?—preguntó preocupado el otro hombre

—Parece que no—.dijo volteándose a verlo. Hasta ese momento había intentado de todo, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea bastante  
agradable.—¿Puedo abrazarte para dormir?—

—Si te ayuda de algo no hay problema— dijo el americano

—Gracias—.el pelinegro se acomodo en el pecho del otro, escuchó el latir del corazón del más alto, unos compases tranquilos lo iban arrullando  
de a poco, parecía que eso era lo que le faltaba para dormir, mientras una mano acariciaba su cabello.

—Buenas noches Amor Mio— dijo antes que este lograra conciliar el sueño.

Hacia dos dias que habia ocurrido la discusion con Van Hellsing días en las que su situación había cambiado, era obvio para todos que la atención de Grayson hacia Mina era una farsa montada para encubrir una verdad, la verdaera relación que escondian Harker y Grayson, de periodista e inventor a amantes apasionados.

_**Ira**_

_Flashback_

_Grayson Enegy Company_

_—¿Cuando fue la última vez que te alimentaste?—pregunto el profesor a Grayson_

_—Mis habitos no son de su incumbencia profesor—respondio el otro cortantemente_

_—Estas jugando con fuego—le recordo el profesor_

_—He sido conciente de ellos—le respondio el otro con dureza_

_FinFlashback_

Desde ese dia podria decirse que todo había fracasado, su empresa fue clausurada, se entero de que Van Hellsing pasaba información sobre el al bando contrario, auque acabo desquitandose drenando al policia que había clausurado su demostración las cosas se estaban yendo a pique.

Intento dejar de concentrarse en eso, en vez de ello se dedico a admirar las facciones de su amante, piel clara ojos del mismo color de su pelo: castaños respiración acompasada y rostro relajado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sorpresa**_

La luz del amanecer se colaba levemente tras las ventanas de la habitación.

con tan ligera señal de luz, Alexander pudo apreciar detalladamente los rasgos que anoche se veian relajados, hoy eran simplemente hermosos.

Paso sus manos por la ancha espalda del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, su piel pálida no había cambiado ni un apice.

Subio sus manos hasta que de un momento a otro paro sus caricias, pues se había topado con una extraña imagen.

Un antiguo dragón chino color rojo en posición de ataque, al parecer se trataba de un tatuaje.

Unos ojos calidos se encontraron con la mirada de unos negros y fríos como la noche,,la mirada del pelinegro seguía posada en su tatuaje,mientras que los ojos del castaño lo observaban con sorpresa.

—Haō Airen***— **murmuro Alexander con asombro sin embargo el hombre a su lado solo lo miraba con sorpresa.

—significa Amante Dragón en lengua china—explico el otro sorprendiendo y haciendo sonrojar a su pareja, hasta que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, el beso se volvio más lento y apasionado,dos lenguas luchaban por poseer a la otra mientras que sus manos no podian estarse quietas recorriendo el cuerpo del otro.

sin duda alguna aquella había sido una bonita manera de despertar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Remordimiento**_

Era lo único que su cabeza podia pensar en este mismo momento, habí destruido de mil maneras diferentes la persona que amaba.

sabotaje,mentiras,venganza y manipulación, más cosas se podían agregar a la lista pero no tenia ni queria razonar en ellas.

todo empezo por el despecho, el sentimiento de ser usado como un simple juguete, cuando Grayson se había dado cuenta de que su boleto de fama se le estaba escapando de las manos, decidio convertirlo en su amante.

lo que al principio fue una manera de desahogar su deseo y frustración, pronto se convirtio en un juego sobre quien domina a quien, las palabras no tenian validez, solo los hechos, besos apasionados duros, impulsivos, nada romantico, caricias furtivas,apasionadas,lentas,sensuales.

Desahogo personal y coqueteo, nada más simple que eso.

Pero los sentimientos los habían traicionado a ambos, se habían enamorado.

Alexander siempre le decia que sus ojos era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, que uno podía perderse en ellos con facilidad, más este no le creyo la primera vez.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo el mismo llego a creerselo, después de aquel cumplido aparecia su sonrisa de suficiencia y se sentia el más guapo de los galanes.

Las noches apasionadas iban mostrando un tinte dulce y cariñoso,pero sin dejar de ser sensual y apasionado.

Pero su estupído despecho lo había hechado todo a perder realizo cosas horribles, y como cereza del pastel: se habia unido a la orden del Dragón quien en más de una ocasión deseaban verlo derrotado y apunto de caer.

Ese mismo día después del fracaso de la demostración de Grayson, a escondidas de el, la orden y Mina se había hecho un tatuaje en uno de los barrios más bajos de Londres, con una capucha para que nadie lo reconociera, y fue allí en donde surgio de su mente esta idea.

Como una ironía a la causa, se había hecho tatuar en la piel, el famoso dragón rojo a la defensiva, la obra en si dolia mucho, días más tarde Harker pudo contemplar su tatuaje sin ninguna molestia.

trato de secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de su rostro, tenia que verlo, confesar todo y suplicar su perdón, si queria terminar la relación el no pelearía se dejaria hacer cual gatito mancillado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Perdón**_

Se dirigio a Carfax Manor con prisa, sus pies traicioneros que antaño lo dirigian una y otra vez allí cuando se sentia usado, no le habían fallado.

Abrio con delicadeza la puerta y respiro con alivio al parecer Reinfield no se encontraba merodeando por la zona y nadie más parecia interesado en ello.

se dirigio con rapidez hacia el despacho de Grayson llamo dos veces a la puerta y cuando al fin obuvo la señal para poder entrar no espero sorprenderlo.

El joven pelinegro se encontraba entretenido leyendo uno de sus Artículos, sintio una prescencia más en el lugar, levanto su vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

Sin duda alguna no se espero que Harker se acercara rápidamente hacía el y empezara a derramar lágrimas rebeldes, hundio su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras el otro acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

—Perdoname, si quieres dejarme luego de esto estas en todo tu derecho, no tratare de buscarte si asi lo quieres—dijo el periodista, y Alexander se alarmo, las lágrimas, la culpa ahora todo tenia sentido.

Desde luego el sabía que estaba en la orden del Dragón más no intento detener sus planes o hacerlo desistir de dejarla, lo dejo seguir su camino, y cuando el obtuviera la venganza que todos querian sencillamente podría dejar esta relación y los pedazos rotos de su corazón con ello.

Más no se espero semejante acto de redención de aquel a quien amaba y había perdonado hacía ya tiempo.

Acaricio nuevamente sus cabellos, y lo abrazo protectora y posesivamente antes de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos y depositar un beso en sus labios.

_**All About Us— Fanfic Sountrack**_

—Ellos dicen no confíes tu yo nosotros...nosotros tu y yo de eso se trata—murmuro el joven periodista después de recomponerse, más Alexander se delanto con lo siguiente

—Hay un tema que "ellos" no pueden tocar—dijo esto refiriendose a la orden—porque lo sabes (nosotros) todo se trata sobre nosotros.—

—Ellos no saben no pueden ver como somos—dijo el castaño con una mirada de amor y comprensión

—No hay enemigo, agárrate fuerte, agárrate de mi porque esta noche todo se trata de nosotros— continuo Alexander entrelazando las manos de ambos.

—Huir—dijo el pelinegro

—Si debemos...porque sabes—contesto el castaño

—Que todo se trata sobre nosotros—contestaron a la par.

El beso fue corto pero dulce una sola mirada basto para saber que no importaban los errores, ambos se amaban.

Pero una persona no parecio importarle eso

_**Decepción**_

Mina estaba de pie, su prescencia no fue notada, llegó a Cafax Manor para hablar sobre el extraño comportamiento de su prometido, sospechaba que se encontraba con alguien más, acudio a Alexander por ayuda, pero se encontro que no solo lo odiaba por encubrir a su supuesto amigo, si no tambien por ser el amante de su prometido.

Cuando ellos la notaron, ya era tarde los tres se miraban a los ojos, los de ella reflejaban rabia y decepción mientras los otros solo tenian sorpresa en la mirada.

—Como pudieron—comenzó ella con la voz quebrada

—¡Crei confiar en ustedes! pense que después de todo podiamos ser amigos...los tres—murmuro lo último para si misma.

Harker se adelanto a abrazarla Mina lo recibio con inercia, la mujer sujetaba algo que noquearia por un momento a su prometido mientras ella acababa con su amante, que mejor forma de herir su corazón que asesinando a quien más amas.

Pero Jonathan fue más listo de su bolsillo saco una pistola, mientras la mujer preparaba su ataque, el tambien hacia lo mismo.

Un disparo resono por la casa...y luego quedo el silencio.

—La orden me había dado otra misión—hablo el castaño mientras sacaba el cuchillo incrustado de quien fue su prometida—Matarte— no hubo palabra alguna que se nescesitase un par de labios acallaron las explicaciones del otro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Sanghai China 4 años después_**

—¿Quien es el?— pregunto una de las damas de apariencia asíatica a su amiga observando a la pareja en cuestión que paseaba por las calles de aquel lugar.

—Su nombre es desconocido, posiblemente sea un contrabandista de opío londinense, te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de el, es peligroso—susurro su compañera para que solo ellas dos pudieran entenderse, con algo de desilusión en su rostro siguio a su compañera sin volver a mirar atrás.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, después del asesinato de Mina ambos hicieron creer que había sido un asalto dejando el cuerpo de la joven abandonado en un peligroso callejón londinense.

Dos meses más tarde ambos se encontraban en territorio chino, como jefe y secretario,como amigos y como pareja, pues aunque no hubiera anillo de por medio ambos se amaban.

La gente le miraba con temor y respeto, no solo por ser un buen negociante, porque tambien era muy hábil en combate con espada.

Le llamaban el amante Dragón,porque tenia un extraño magnetismo que decia peligro por todas partes, sin embargo lejos de auyentarlo fue lo que más atrajo a Alexander Grayson del joven y para nada ingenuo periodista Jonathan Harker.

Algunos decian que era un empresario común y corriente,otros que tenia trato con la mafia y traficaba opío hacia el continente europeo, los demás simplemente afirmaban que era un asesino serial entrenado en el arte de matar.

—te Amo mi hermoso Amante Dragón— dijo su amante antes de apoderarse de sus labios, el castaño simplemente se dejo llevar por la pasión de ser amado en un solitario y escondido callejón del barrio chino.

* * *

**Y Al fin luego de cuatro dias y tres noches por fin termine este oneshot **

**espero que les guste hace tanto que no escribo de esta serie**

**muy pronto sera traducido a lengua inglesa y por que no tal vez...al chino**

**se despide**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


End file.
